Naruto chats!
by xXpandaliciousXx
Summary: RANDOM THINGS! sasuke and graara OOC! no real pairings ALSO I CAN ADD PEOPLE IN IF U GIVE ME A SN AND THE PERSONS NAME!Rauni: hey I don’t own Naruto OR MSN cuz if I did Sasuke and Naruto would be together and Saukra would be dead!srry ppl who like her R
1. names!

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: Naruto

Pink-and-useless574: Saukra

Dark[hottieboi429: Sasuke [is-no-UKE later on

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: Kakashi

Dancingbutterfly78: Choji

Sweet-shy-delight98: Hinata

Exploding-art-is-banging8: Deidara

Sandwaterfall-kaze49: Garaa

White-ice-water: Haku

Sasukes-wifey69: Ino

Dah-master-pwns-u: Itachi

I-wrote[THEbooks: Jiraiya

Doctor-wit-dah-skills: Kabuto

Kitty-kat-kanky: Kankuro

Dawgs-gotta-dog967: Kiba

GREEN-YOUTH485: Gai

Fates-maid: Neji

Makeup-and-snakes: Orochimaru

Green-lotus-youth-brows: Lee

Miss:fan:girl: Temari

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: Tsunade

1sHaRk-2ShArK-rEd-ShArK-bLuE-sHaRk: Kisami

GoOd-Boi[hehe: Tobi

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: Shino

SN-are-so-troublesome--: Shikamaru

10Cinnamon-buns10: Ten Ten


	2. Graara? PARK? PARTY!

Herz the first ch. Of Naruto chats!

Title: Naruto chats!

Ch.: 1 Graara? PARK? PARTY!!

Words: 1,074 (A/N: O.o do I even no 1,074 words??)

Pages: 4

Summary: RANDOM THINGS!! sasuke and graara OOC!!!- no real pairings ALSO I CAN ADD PEOPLE IN IF U GIVE ME A SN AND THE PERSONS NAME!!!!!

Rauni: hey I don't own Naruto OR MSN cuz if I did……Sasuke and Naruto would be together and Saukra would be dead! –smirks- (I don't like Saukra no offense to ppl who do -')

In a CR

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: Logged on

Pink-and-useless574: Logged on

Dark[hottieboi429: Logged on

Sandwaterfall-kaze49: Logged on

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: HEY GUYS….wht r u doing hear graara???o.o

Sandwaterfall-kaze49: nuttin much typing

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: Right!...hey….why arnt u guys talking?????

Pink-and-useless574: no reason…….hi Sasuke!!!!! –drools-(A/N: she has some problems)

Dark[hottieboi429:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-all O.O-

Dark[hottieboi429: HI PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!! -

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie:…ummmm…

Pink-and-useless574: OMG…OMG HE HE SAID HI!!! –faints- (A/N: c? told ya!)

Pink-and-useless574: has been disconnected

Sandwaterfall-kaze49: -starts to eat a cookie-

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sandwaterfall-kaze49: SASUKE???????????????? -

Dark[hottieboi429: HMM??? -

Sandwaterfall-kaze49: LETS GO TO THE PARK!!!!!!! (A/N: CAN I GO??????)

Dark[hottieboi429: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark[hottieboi429 & Sandwaterfall-kaze49: Logged off

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie:-sighs- whts with everyone….i get sakura but graara and the teme??? O.o and now im talking to myself!

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: Logged on

Dah-master-pwns-u: Logged on

Dah-master-pwns-u: wazzzup kakashi??...and whoever u r???

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: naruto..shouldnt u be training..??

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: U gave us the day off!!!!! U idiot!!!!

Dah-master-pwns-u: I FEEL PRETTY OH SO PRETTY I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAYYYYY AND I PITY ANY GIRL WHO ISN'T ME TODAY

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: o.O I am soo glad im not a girl!

Dah-master-pwns-u: I FEEL CHARMING OH SO CHARMING ITS ALARMING HOW CHARMING I AMMMMM

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: saukra has fainted, sasuke is with graara at the park

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: graara???? PARK????? Has the world gone mad???

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: I ask my self tht everyday

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85:soooooo –starts to read makeout paradise-

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: HEY HEY NO BAD KAKASHI BAD!!! NO THTS BAD!! –hits with a rolled up newspaper- (A/N:LOLOLOL hes a dog)

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: OW OWWWW whyd u hit me????

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: cuz u started to read..-

Dah-master-pwns-u: I HAVE BIG NEWS!!!!!!

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie& I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: wht?

Dah-master-pwns-u: IM HAVING AN ON-LINE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: ah coolz

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: sooo like only 3 ppl no this right now so when Tsunade comes on well get her to send out the invatations!!!!!!!!! -

Dah-master-pwns-u: YAY!!!!

White-ice-water: Logged on

White-ice-water: HELLO????

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: HEY HAKU!!!!

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85:..didnt I kill u??O.o

White-ice-water: ya did HI NARUTO!!!

White-ice-water:I only came bak cuz I heard tht he's having a party!!!!!!

Dah-master-pwns-u: YUP!!! When will this person u were taking about coming??

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: Tsunade??

Dah-master-pwns-u: no thts not it

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: then who???

Dah-master-pwns-u: tsunade!

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: THTS WHT I SAID!!!  
Dah-master-pwns-u: nuhuh I JUST SAID THT

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: NO I DID!!!!

Dah-master-pwns-u: NAHUH

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: YAHUH

Dah-master-pwns-u: NAHUH

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: YAHUH

Dah-master-pwns-u: NAHUH

White-ice-water: well I better go zabuza needs me bye NARUTO!!

White-ice-water: Logged off

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85:YAHUH

Dah-master-pwns-u: NAHUH

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: OKAY U 2 YA BOTH SAID IT!!!!

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: Logged on

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: whts going on –gets out some sake-

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: wellll

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: WAIT!! Do I want to no? –starts to drink-

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: its better if ya didn't

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: well nvm

Dah-master-pwns-u: U!!!! –points-

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn:me?

Dah-master-pwns-u: YES U!!

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: wht?

Dah-master-pwns-u: I need ur help

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: with??

Dah-master-pwns-u: GETTING PPL TO MY ONLINE PARTY!!!!!!!

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: a party?? Y DIDN'T U TELL ME BEFORE??? I'll get every one there!!!!!

Dah-master-pwns-u: YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: has issued an email to everyone

-wht the email said: to everyone with a screen name is invited to ITACHI'S ONLINE PARTY!!!!!!its tomorrow!!!!! C ya ther!!!!!!-

Dah-master-pwns-u: OMG THNK U!!!!!!!!!!

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: OH ANYTHING 4 SOMEONE THROWING A PARTY!!!

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: so like whts the party for??

Dah-master-pwns-u: JUST 2 HAV A PARTY (A/N: well thts a GOOD reason)

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: KOOLZ WELL G2G bye bye!

I(LOVE)MYBOOKS85: Logged off

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: well tachi-kun baa-chan c ya!!! (A/N: AWWW CUTE)

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: Logged off

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: Logged off

Dah-master-pwns-u: Logged off

in another Kohona CR

Sasukes-wifey69: so like whts up Kabuto? –twirls hair while looking at nails- (A/N: wow I cant belive I wrote this –blinks-)

Doctor-wit-dah-skills: NM Orochimaru-sama will be on soon u?

Sasukes-wifey69: eww tht snake guy?? Me will im just waiting for Sasuke-kun to come on soo Im talking to ppl who r beneath me –files nails- (A/N: or this)

Doctor-wit-dah-skills: OROCHIMARU-SAMA IS THE GREATEST!!! DO NOT INSULT HIM!!!!!!

Sasukes-wifey69: would u rather me insult u then? –paints nails-

Doctor-wit-dah-skills: noo…BUT DON'T INSULT OROCHIMARU-SAMA!!!! Sasukes-wifey69: -reads sn- HA u aint got no skills!!!

Doctor-wit-dah-skills: I beat more then u -

Sweet-shy-delight98: Logged on

Sweet-shy-delight98: Cheddar (courtsy of someone on youtube I forgot the name)

Sweet-shy-delight98: Logged off

Doctor-wit-dah-skills: omg who was tht? XD

Sasukes-wifey69: Hinata

Doctor-wit-dah-skills: is tht her name wow –drools-

Sasukes-wifey69: ya no wht im leavin now

Sasukes-wifey69: Logged off

Doctor-wit-dah-skills: -sighs- Hinata –drools-

Doctor-wit-dah-skills: Logged off

-in a CR-

Dancingbutterfly78: Logged on

Exploding-art-is-banging8: Logged on

Dawgs-gotta-dog967: Looged on

1sHaRk-2ShArK-rEd-ShArK-bLuE-sHaRk: Logged on

GoOd-Boi[hehe: Logged on

Dancingbutterfly78: hi…ppl..

Dawgs-gotta-dog967: whts up chouji??

Dancingbutterfly78: nuttin…much….surfing…

1sHaRk-2ShArK-rEd-ShArK-bLuE-sHaRk: why does he pause?????((-))

GoOd-Boi[hehe: tobi thinks he sad

Dawgs-gotta-dog967: nope hes eating

1sHaRk-2ShArK-rEd-ShArK-bLuE-sHaRk: ((O.O))

GoOd-Boi[hehe: tobi was wrong….are u going to punish tobi Deidara-sensi?? T.T

Exploding-art-is-banging8: no..umm

Dancingbutterfly78: g..2..g..

Dancingbutterfly78: Logged off

Dawgs-gotta-dog967: c ya

Dawgs-gotta-dog967: Logged off

1sHaRk-2ShArK-rEd-ShArK-bLuE-sHaRk: I need sugar

1sHaRk-2ShArK-rEd-ShArK-bLuE-sHaRk: went idle –getting sugar-

GoOd-Boi[hehe: tobi sad

GoOd-Boi[hehe: tobi leaving

GoOd-Boi[hehe: Logged off

Exploding-art-is-banging8: -sighs- oh well I still can hae SOME fun by myself

Exploding-art-is-banging8: Logged off (A/N: okay eww BUT U WERE ALL THINKIN IT!!)

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: Logged on

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: ..hello??

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: …no ones here…..

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: well now I can go over my plan to rule the world!!!!!!!

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: first …..buy some marshmallows

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49:2 buy some hersys chocolate

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: 3 buy some gramcrackers

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49:4 buy some logs

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49:5 make a fire

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: 6 roast the marshmallows

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: 7 place the marshmallows on gramcracker with chocolate

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: 8 wait till chocolate melts a little bit

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: 9 eat

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: tht is how I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!

EnD!!

Well thts it for this ch.!!!!! C ya next time!!!

-+ Random-and-U-no-it+-+

(A/N: I WILL GIVE A **COOKIE** TO DAH PERSON WHO TELLS WHT MOVIE ITACHI WAS SINGING FROM AND WHO ACUALLY SANG IT (not the actress name her character-) also the rando note for today is: "do not eat the YELLOW **OR** BROWN snow! - tht is all!!! ALSO: I need truth or dare questions for the girls!!(girls: Saukra, Hinata, ino, temari, Tsunade, and ten ten) if u want to join the T-D game give me ur name and a sn!!! BYE!!)


	3. Bugs? STORIES? A FLAG POLE?

HEY ITS RAUNI….again!!!!! I finally finished CH2 OF…..-pauses for dramatic effect- NARUTO CHATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEE.!!!!!!!

CH.2: bugs?? STORIES??? A FLAG POLE????

Title: Naruto Chats!

Rauni: uhhh do not own…how was tht?? POLICE: it's a start..--'

NOTES!: WE GOTS A **NEW **person thingy its belle!!! Her SN is: 7 tAiLs!!!!!! Shes one of the people who wanted to be in here soo shes here!!! Umm I only put people in for maybe one or 2 chapters…unless they want to stay in the story.

XOXOXOXOLINE BREAK THINGYXOXOXOXO

in a CR a few hours b4 the party

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: Logged on

Dark[hottieboi429:Logged on

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: Logged on

Sasukes-wifey69: Logged on

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: Yo!...whts up???

Dark[hottieboi429: headache……getting off sugar rush…**(1)(A/N: hehehe in sooo mean!!!)**

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: right…..

Sasukes-wifey69: Im bored now,…imma play maple story!**(2)** Cya! Buh bai sasu-kun!!!! –blows kiss-**(A/N:weird….)**

Dark[hottieboi429: -dodges-

Sasukes-wifey69: -kiss comes bak and gets him and giggles- bai bai!!!

Sasukes-wifey69: Logged off

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: ROFLMAO

Dark[hottieboi429: -glares at naru-chan-**(A/N: AWWWW)**

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: hey…shino…why arnt u talking???

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49 :…….im watching my bugs…do it…-blinks- …..its soo weird**(A/N: -Rolls laughing-)**

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: ewwwwww

Dark[hottieboi429: ummm –sends an email to shino-

WHT THE EMAIL SAID:-

-hey can u like video tape tht 4 me????-**(A/N:…wooooowww…)**

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: uhhhh sure brb!

BuG-BoY-oF-BuGtOpIai49: went idle –video taping-

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: o.O???? do I wont to no???

Dark[hottieboi429: not really

Dah-master-pwns-u: Logged on

Dah-master-pwns-u: ALMOST TIME FOR THE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: YAY!! Wht CR is it in??/

Dah-master-pwns-u: the CR is "I-AM-WEASAL"**(3) (A/N: hehehehe)**

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: YAY!!! PARTY!!!

Dah-master-pwns-u: C YA THEIR!!!!

Dah-master-pwns-u: Logged off

7 tAiLs: Logged on

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: HIIIIIII …..who r u???

7 tAiLs: My NAMES BELLE!!!

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: NAMES NARUTO!!!!! -

Dark[hottieboi429: BAKA!!!**(4)** she could be a spy!!!

7 tAiLs: AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST MOVED 2 KONOHA!!!!!! XP

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: REALLY??? DO U MAYBE WANT TO UMMMM GO EAT SOMETIME WITH ME??? –blushes- **(A/N: cute!!!)**

7 tAiLs: FOOD??? YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –chants food in the background-

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: REALLY??**(A/N: O.O nahhh she said "oh hell no" DUH YAH!!) **is ramen good??

7 tAiLs: RAMEN?? EVEN BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!**(5)**

Dark[hottieboi429: yah im ah just gonna go get that tape from shino c ya!!

Dark[hottieboi429: Logged off **(a/n: WEIRD..)**

Ramen-kage-fox[cutie: sooo you want to go get some ramen?

7 tAiLs: YES!!

Both: Logged off**(A/N: im lazy!!!)**

-in a CR b4 the party(1)-

Makeup-and-snakes: Logged on

Miss:fan:girl: Logged on

Makeup-and-snakes: hi..T.T

Miss:fan:girl: hmmm whts wrong?

Makeup-and-snakes: nothing just bored

Miss:fan:girl: right…

Makeup-and-snakes: play a game wit meh!!!???

Miss:fan:girl: wht game?? **(A/N: their getting along well)**

Makeup-and-snakes: truth or dare!!!

Miss:fan:girl: NO NEVER AGAIN!!**(A/N: okay maybe not..)**

Makeup-and-snakes: why???? TT.TT

Miss:fan:girl: you got time 4 a story??

Makeup-and-snakes: YUP!!

Miss:fan:girl: alright well

-in a CR (flashback)-

7 tAiLs: Logged on

Pink-and-useless574: Logged on

10Cinnamon-buns10: Logged on

Sweet-shy-delight98: Logged on

Sasukes-wifey69: Logged on

Miss:fan:girl: Logged on

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: Logged on

Sweet-shy-delight98: HEYY!!!!!

Pink-and-useless574: hi hina-chan!!!!

10Cinnamon-buns10: hey temari, belle, ino, saukra, hokage-sama **(A/N: lotta girls….)**

Sasukes-wifey69: hmm

Miss:fan:girl: ello

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: hi

7 tAiLs: hey!

Sasukes-wifey69: im bored lets play truth or dare!!! **(A/N: I love this game)**

Miss:fan:girl: Okay!!

Sweet-shy-delight98: sure

Pink-and-useless574: YA!!!!

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: kay me first

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: umm ino-chan truth or dare?

Sasukes-wifey69: truth!!

7 tAiLs :..-whispers 'wimp' to temari and tenten-

10Cinnamon-buns10& Miss:fan:girl: LOL

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: do u REALLY? Like Sasuke??

Sasukes-wifey69: ….nooo I Really like shikamaru..but…he likes someone else TT.TT

Miss:fan:girl: who?

Sasukes-wifey69: you

Miss:fan:girl: me?

Sasukes-wifey69: yah

Miss:fan:girl: -faints-**(A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

Sasukes-wifey69: alright umm Tsunade T-D?

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: Dare!!!

7 tAiLs: finally!!!!

Sasukes-wifey69: Kay ummm I dare you to hang 1 of ur bras on a flag pole for a day!!! **(A/N: wooooow)**

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: O.o?? –sighs- kay hld on

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: went idle –puttin a bra on a flag pole-

Sasukes-wifey69: ur turn hina-chan!

Sweet-shy-delight98: ummm sakura-chan T-D??

Pink-and-useless574: Truth!!!

7 tAiLs: whispers to tenten 'great another wimp'

10Cinnamon-buns10: lol

Sweet-shy-delight98: ummm is..is ur hair naturally pink??????

Pink-and-useless574: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was black when I was born but it changed colors..

7 tAiLs: weird..

Pink-and-useless574: belle T-D?

7 tAiLs: DARE ME UP BABY IM NOT A WIMP!!!!! **(A/N: LOL)**

Pink-and-useless574: hmmmmmmmm -thinks- okay kiss the mirror passionately for 20 seconds!!!

7 tAiLs: HA! THTS SOO EASY!!!!

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: is back –with out a bra-

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: -sigh- its there!

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn:-reads wht happens- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Pink-and-useless574: SHUT UP!!!!!! Its not funny my hair was an accident –vain appears-

7 tAiLs: -kisses mirror-

Miss:fan:girl: okay im bak srry!!

Miss:fan:girl: wht did I miss

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: HA! UR HAIRS A FAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Pink-and-useless574: -CRIES- YAH? WELL AT LEAST MY BRA ISN'T ON A FLAG POLE**(A/N: cAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: -glares- AT LEAST MY HAIR ISNT **DYED(6)**!!!!!!!!!

Pink-and-useless574: -glares back- AT LEATS MY BOOBS ARNT **FAKE(7)**!!!!!

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: -gasps- TAKE THT BAK USELESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

10Cinnamon-buns10: ummm hina-chan truth or dare?????

Sweet-shy-delight98: uhhhhh da..DARE!

7 tAiLs: YAYAY another dare!!!!

Sasukes-wifey69: HEY!! Who said tht ur dare was over!????!?!!???

7 tAiLs: its past 10 seconds……--'''

Sasukes-wifey69: oh right…….

10Cinnamon-buns10: hina-chan I dare u 2…….CUT UR HAIR!!!**(8)**

all but tenten and belle: WHT?????? O.o

7 tAiLs: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-two hours later-**(A/N:not really)** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- breaths deeply- oh u were serious….

Sweet-shy-delight98: WHT BUT IT FINALLY STARTED TO GROW AGAIN!!!!!!

10Cinnamon-buns10: fine..if u want to be a chicken….

Sweet-shy-delight98: no!! –sighs-…fine….brb

Sweet-shy-delight98: -went idle- cutting hair…again-

Miss:fan:girl:-blinks-…….

7 tAiLs: temari T-D???

Miss:fan:girl:…dare??? -kinda scared-

7 tAiLs:…ummmmm I dare u to kiss………….-pause for dramatic effect-…GAARA!! (A/N: NOOO STAY AWAY!! HES MINE!!!)

Miss:fan:girl: -gasps-…my bro..brother…

7 tAiLs: YUP!!!!!!!!

Miss:fan:girl:.but thts soooo weird!!!!!!!!!!!

7 tAiLs: its either this or serve me food for 2 days!!!!**(9)**

Miss:fan:girl: FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

7 tAiLs: YES!!! –dances- **(A/N: dances along)**

Miss:fan:girl: o.O im gonna go……

7 tAiLs: remember b here by 5 tomorrow!!!!!!-

Miss:fan:girl: right…-sighs-

Miss:fan:girl: Logged off

Sweet-shy-delight98: im bak…..my hair is fine to…but its shorter now

10Cinnamon-buns10: awww send pic!!!!!!

Sweet-shy-delight98: fine…-sends pic to everyone in CR-

10Cinnamon-buns10: hey u don't look half bad!!!!!

Pink-and-useless574: awww cute bet kiba will like it!!!!!**(A/N: I think hinata really likes kiba not naruto shes just trying to make kiba jealous)**

Sweet-shy-delight98: -blushes- really??

Pink-and-useless574: yup!!!

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: g2g gotta help itachi& naruto

BiGbLoNd&BeAuTiFuLaDmEn: Logged off

10Cinnamon-buns10: yea g2g c ya!!

10Cinnamon-buns10: Logged off

Sasukes-wifey69: bye!!!

Sasukes-wifey69: Logged off

Pink-and-useless574: bye hina-chan…belle..**(A/N: belle dosnt like saukra)**

Pink-and-useless574: Logged off

Sweet-shy-delight98: Logged off

7 tAiLs: great im alone!!!!!!

Rauni: Logged on

7 tAiLs: who r u???

Rauni: the authoress person thingy!!!

7 tAiLs: right…….im delusional better log off b4 I go crazy..**(A/N –whispers- she already is!! belle comes running out with a chair I AM NOT –runs-)**

7 tAiLs: Logged off

Rauni: man left alone….better start typing ch.3 the PARTY!!!!**(10)**

Rauni: Logged off

XOXOXOXO LINE BREAK THINGY XOXOXOXO

Rauni: FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! The party WILL be in the next ch!!!!

Random note for today: "did u know the Uchiha fan looks like a poke ball!!!! **AND **a ping pong paddle!!!!!"

1 see ch.1 to see wht happened….tho u should now cuz this is ch.2

2 OMG THT IS SUCH A FUN GAME!!!!

3 Itachi means weasel in Japanese

4 Baka means idiot in Japanese

5 Belle REALLY LIKES RAMEN..SO DO I!!!!! but I will accept pocky!!!!-drools-

6 I REALLY think tht saukras hair is dyed!!!

7 Tsunades boobs r a little to big to be real…show me PROOF tht they r real and u gets a cookie or I will eat it

8 Just to how she had it b4 it started growing again!!!!!!!! Please no killing

9 Belle REALLY likes food!!!! -

10 the ch. name ch.3 spoiler!!!! j/k


End file.
